


Drarry Holidays

by Nofavrell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holiday, M/M, greeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry Holidays everyone! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*The parody of 'Jingle Bells' was inspired by a Twilight version of it I chanced upon on 9gag. It went a little something like this:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Jingle Bells! Twilight smells, Edward ran away!<br/>Bella dies, Jacob cries, Potter all the way! Hey!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*speaking of Drarry, my dream last night included them. Apparently, they were strolling around the mall and when people recognized them, they started chanting something that escapes my memory while I, on the other hand, kept yelling on 'Drarry' on top of my voice. They were shooting a part of Deathly Hallows and Draco performed this wickedly dangerous stunt so gracefully. Sadly, no real (intimate) Drarry scenes manifested in said dream. (-_-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry Holidays

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=drarry_holidays_by_nofavrell-d4jbjhe.png)

 

[You can find the clean ver. here ^^](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4lzutl)


End file.
